


Reach high, don’t fall

by ishichan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Sleeping Warrior Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishichan/pseuds/ishichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora has set her sights on Mulan and is determined to gather the courage to ask her out. Highschool AU. Written for Sleeping Warrior Week Day 7 "Wooing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach high, don’t fall

Sitting still and not turning around was probably the hardest thing Aurora ever had to do in her life. Right at this moment Mulan would find the folded piece of paper on her table, pick it up and unfold it. After about a dozen attempts Aurora had written a simple "I like you" on it, but she hadn't signed.  She wasn't quite ready for that yet. It was a miracle she had gotten herself this far, after having a crush on Mulan for more than a month.

It had started with them being teamed up at PE class, one of Aurora's definite weaknesses, but Mulan was so nice and patient, that for once Aurora was enjoying it. She couldn't quite pinpoint when she first thought of her friend like that though, but she would start to feel awkward and feel her face grow hot ever so slightly when Mulan put her hands on her to correct her stance. She surely hoped the other girl hadn't noticed anything. And part of her hoped that she had and was just too shy to say something herself.

It was only the day before that she had gathered all her courage and decided that she would do something about her feelings. Therefore, the note. It was a start anyways.

She held strong too and never looked behind her, but she also had absolutely no idea what their teacher was talking about the entire following lesson.

* * *

The next note simply told Mulan that Aurora liked her smile. Well, it didn’t say Aurora and she was not quite cheesy enough to sign her note with "Your secret admirer". At least this time she could actually watch the other girl’s reaction from a safe distance.

She could barely breathe when she saw Mulan coming to get her books. Her hands were firmly grasping the hem of her skirt; her fingers rubbing frantic circles into the fabric until Mulan found and read the note. Only when a smile was spreading on her friend’s lips, much like she had referred to, could Aurora finally sigh a breath of relief. At least her attentions were not entirely unwanted.

* * *

She left a third note a few days later and a fourth after that.

She had planned to bake cookies, when she finally decided that it was getting ridiculous. The notes were never the point, just a way to work up the courage to actually talk to Mulan about her feelings.

* * *

 

As any awkward conversation should, it began with "We need to talk" and was followed by her being unable to finish any sentence she started at all.

"I'm so glad you finally decided to talk to me about this." Mulan practically beamed at her, not at all taken aback. "The notes, I mean."

"What..? You knew? How?"

"Remember that History test from a while ago? You let me copy some of your notes. I remembered your handwriting."

Aurora honestly didn’t know how to respond to that. It was just too much information to take in in such a short time. If Mulan had known, why didn't she ever say anything?

"Would you like to go to the school dance with me?" At that, Aurora could do nothing but smile and say yes. Being discovered didn't matter and was after all how this little romance adventure had started out in the first place.

"Of course I would. I would very much like that."

She'd laugh about it at night, in her bed, not entirely sure if it was her initial nervousness or the silliness of stressing about something that was already out of the bag that was so funny. She was going on a date.

* * *

 

She was nervous at first, of course, but Mulan insisted on dancing and the music got to her quickly. It was a fast song, making her head spin with the rhythm and Aurora all but completely forgot to overthink everything.

The movement made a mess of her hair, but she’d only laugh and exhaust herself more. She was on a high, so by the time a slow dance rolled around, she would simply lean into Mulan a little more than was appropriate and press her lips against hers. In romance novels these first kisses only ever lasted for a few moments, they were a brush of lips and a lot of staring into each other's eyes, but Aurora's eyes are closed and maybe Mulan's are too and their lips move against each other, softly at first and more insistent after a while, until they don't. She honestly couldn’t have imagined it any better.

 


End file.
